The invention is directed to forming particulate images in a glass object.
When a body is cremated the resulting cremated remains are often in the form of ash, particles, and small bone fragments. Cremated remains are often buried, saved in an urn, or scattered in special places by relatives or loved ones of the deceased.
Frequently the cremated remains represent the closest physical connection that relatives and loved ones have to the deceased, and so there is a desire to keep the cremated remains nearby and in a safe place. However, ashes are very light and can be easily moved, disturbed, and scattered by moving air. Therefore, it is very difficult to ensure the safety of the cremated remains if they are in a place where they can be easily disturbed or lost. Thus, there is a need for holding the cremated remains of a deceased in an article that can be kept nearby without the fear of losing or disturbing the cremated remains. There is also a need for having such an article be aesthetically pleasing and able to evoke a pleasant memory of the deceased.